Get Down on your Knees & Tell Me that you Love Me
by xkissinthedark
Summary: All Time Low is heading out on their Dirty Work tour with two of their best friends Emily and Kim. Alex starts to realize that he'd rather have Emily instead of Lisa, while Jack and Kim try to be in a relationship. But things start falling apart...  SEX.
1. When did lust for you become a crime?

**Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me that You Love Me.**

_Chapter 1: When did lust for you become an organized crime?_

"Get Dirty, Do Work." Was all I had been hearing for the past several months from the four people I spent most of my free time with, if not all of it. Growing up in Timonium, Maryland and attending the same High School as the four boys known to the world as All Time Low, it was hard not to become friends with them, especially when Alex Gaskarth was your next-door neighbor. The boys has just finished up their fourth studio album "Dirty Work" and were just about to head out on tour to promote it, "The Dirty Work Tour" with Hey Monday, the Summer Set, and Yellowcard and I was going with them. I had spent the past month dropping hints to Alex, so he would invite me and I wouldn't have to beg. It seemed pretty hopeless because he seemed pretty clueless and actually, it was Jack who had invited me, and my best friend Kim. My parents couldn't say no, and neither could hers seeing as we were both old enough to legally make our own choices. So, we both started packing and were now waiting at my house for one of the boys to pick us up. Alex had gone to the mall to pick up some last minute things for the tour.

This tour was going to be a lot of fun for everyone, Rian would get to spend it with his girlfriend, since she was the lead singer of Hey Monday, and Zack was just excited to see new sights to take pictures of. Jack, on the other hand, would spend the time going between Kim and I, he was such a flirt. Now as for Alex, he would probably spend it with…Lisa. Lisa Noel Ruocco, his gorgeous, model girlfriend who, as far as I knew, didn't like me very much. Why? Well, I might have a crush on her boyfriend, actually I have had a crush on her boyfriend since the first day we met, but to be fair I didn't know she was his girlfriend then and you can't really help your feelings. The bad part, he was oblivious that we didn't get along, so often whenever we were in the same room, one of us ended up leaving, and it was usually me. Did I mention that they were always on again, off again? That was the annoying part. She was gorgeous, and my first impression of her was, I thought she was really nice, until I found out that she had actually had something with Jack first, and then cheated on him with Alex. Weirdly enough, Jack and Alex are still best friends. I wasn't sure if she was coming, because she didn't always come, she was usually just at the hometown shows. I also may have had a habit of being all over Jack if Lisa was around, which wasn't good because I know my best friend has a crush on him. Man, I'm horrible.

"Maybe I'm your Mr. Right, baby Maybe I'm the one you like…"

I slid my phone up and looked at the text on the screen.

_Jack Barakat: I KNOCKED ON THE DOOR AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! WHAT THE FUCK EMILY? _

I shook my head. I didn't hear anyone knock on the fucking door. I shot him a text back.

_Me: Douche, I didn't hear you knock. Calm yourself. _

I dragged my suitcase downstairs and opened the door to find Jack standing with his arms crossed.

"What?" I dragged the bag past him and handed it to Flyzik.

"Rude." He helped Kim carry her bag over to the bus.

"Don't throw a tantrum." I laughed.

Jack ignored me and put Kim's bag into the compartment on the side of the bus.

"Where's Gaskank?" I asked looking around, noting that only Jack, Kim, Flyzik, Vinny, and some more crew men were present.

"Lisa's house."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

Jack shook his head and got onto the bus. Kim followed him and sat down on the couch. I looked next door to Alex's house, he wasn't there, obviously, but his parents were helping to load his things onto the bus. I guess that meant that Lisa wasn't coming? I let out a small sigh of relief.

"EMILY! COME ON!" Jack yelled from out the window.

"I'm waiting for Gaskank, shut up Barakat!" I yelled back sitting on the sidewalk.

Jack shook his head and I heard Kim laugh from inside the bus.

I looked at my phone screen, 4:30AM, we were supposed to be leaving at 5 and Alex still wasn't here yet. Rian and Zack had just showed up and were already loading their things into the bus and there were vans and two other buses that would hold the crew members and equipment. 4:40, he had twenty minutes, actually, 30 really because he was always at least 10 minutes late for everything, and I mean everything. I was about to call him and yell at him when a familiar voice was suddenly next to my ear.

"I'm a skank?" I jumped and almost hit him in the face, but he ducked out of the way.

"Don't do that!" He laughed.

"No need for violence Ms. Taylor."

"Ha. Ha. Then Don't invade my personal bubble, Mr. Gaskank."

"Ouch." He looked hurt.

I got up and crossed my arms. "You're late."

"No I'm not! He pulled out his phone and pointed to the time, 4:50, Right on time!" He protested.

"No, you're late. You were supposed to meet here at 4:30, and you're 20 minutes late."

"Blah blah." He scooped me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder. I wasn't amused.

"Alexander William Gaskarth, put me down!" I struggled trying to punch him in the back.

He just laughed at my failure and carried me onto the bus. "Emily Rae Taylor, no can do." He didn't put me down even when we were on the bus; instead he carried me all the way to the back of the bus. I gave up trying to hit him. Instead I was stuck with the sight of his cardboard ass in my face. I sighed, I mean really, I wasn't complaining. But he couldn't know that, so when he put me down, I yanked his pants down, laughed and ran away to the front of the bus. He just stood there, his mouth on the floor and his eyes wide, for about 5 minutes before he started shouting at me and running, with his pants around his ankles.

"EMILY! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He yelled before he stumbled and fell face first on the floor in front of Zack and Rian.

"I thought it'd be funny." I said laughing from the couch next to Jack.

Rian, Kim, and Zack joined in the laughter as Alex got up and pulled his pants back up. He glared at me. "This isn't over." He sat down and pulled a can of red bull out of the fridge and drank it. I laughed when my phone rang; it was a tweet from Jack.

**JackAllTimeLow Alex just came running with his pants around his ankles, then he fell on his face. EmilyTaylor nice one!**

Kim and I continued laughing as we replayed the scene in our heads. Alex just shook his head and drank his red bull. I know I should be afraid, because when he gets revenge, it's not really pretty. But I wasn't worried, because I couldn't think of anything worse than the last time. It was Halloween, and I had pulled a harmless little prank on him. He had come out of the shower and I knocked on his front door, and then ran away, forcing him to come outside in his towel, then I locked him out of his house and stole his towel. He was pissed and got his revenge, I was trying to win Jonas Brothers tickets from Hot 995, so he called me and told me that he won the tickets and that he was going to give them to me. And I believed him, and I was so excited and after I had told Kim and everything he told me he was kidding. I almost killed him...

We had been on the road for a little over 2 hours and I was getting bored. Jack and Kim were watching Twilight, yes Twilight. Rian and Zack were in the back playing Halo and I was sitting in my bunk wondering what kind of revenge Alex was planning for me. I sighed and picked up my phone and texted him.

_Me: Alex, it was just your friends, it's not like I pantsed you in front of your fans. _

_Alex: Too late._

_Me: come on! I'm bored. _

_Alex: I don't care. _

_Me: dick._

He stopped answering. I threw my phone and got up and headed for the bathroom. I decided that I would take a shower before we arrived at the Venue. I closed the door and turned on the water. Bus bathrooms are always so small and I always felt so crammed in them, especially when I had four, impatient, smelly boys waiting for the shower yelling at me to hurry up, so starting early was definitely a good choice. The hot water was soothing against my skin. I closed my eyes and went about my business, until I heard the bathroom door open, and a too familiar voice filling the tiny room.

"Told you it wasn't over Em, now go ahead, come and get me." Alex laughed as he ran out of the bathroom, with my clothes, and towel. Fuck he's stupid, he's running on a bus, that's moving, he doesn't have many places to hide!

"ALEX! FUCK YOU! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I yelled turning off the shower and stepping out of the shower. Fuck…he took everything. I had nothing to cover myself with, which was probably the idea. I closed the door before someone could see me.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I looked around the bathroom. It was empty. My clothes were gone, my towel, there was nothing. I could cover my crotch and maybe like one breast but there was nothing I could do about my ass. After about 2 minutes, I didn't care. I was freezing and I wanted my clothes back, so I threw open the door and shouted, "GASKANK I WILL FIND YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS!" I started running toward the back, assuming that's where he would go since the front was probably filled with people and windows. Running past my bunk, I realized I could just cover up with my blanket (seeing as all the luggage was underneath the bus). So I opened the curtain to my bunk, only to find Alex, laying there, smirking at me.

"What the hell!" I realized he was checking me out so I grabbed the pillow from the bunk above me and put it in front of me. He chuckled and the smirk was still on his face.

"Fucking pervert." I glared at him.

"You already knew that babe." He grinned, yanking the pillow away from me.

"I'm gonna kill you." I lunged at him trying to hit him but his arms caught mine holding me at a distance from him, leaving me unable to move. I'm not smart, because now he can see everything, clearly, for however long he wants, and whoever walks by can have just as nice a view. Fuck my not thinking things through.

"MMMM." He groaned in approval still checking me out.

"Dead. You're dead."

"Since when did lust for you become an organized crime?" He asked pulling me down.

"Since…what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked hitting him, hard.

"Ow…" He rubbed his head, letting one of my arms free.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

"I don't know." He pulled me down again, wrapping an arm around my waist. What was he doing…He must be on something because this was not normal Alex behavior.

"Yes you do, you fucking perv, so tell me where they are before I kill you!" I struggled to get away from him.

He sighed in defeat and pulled them out from under his ass. Ew… "You're mean." He let me go.

"You're a dick." I got up and went back into the bathroom and got dressed.


	2. She Has No Idea

**Get Down on your Knees and tell me that you Love Me. **

_Chapter 2: She Has No Idea. _

_(Alex's point of view)_

"Just like that Alex…just like that…" Emily gripped my shoulders leaning her head back. I kissed her neck and breathed in her sweet scent of Aeropostale "Promise Me" perfume mixed with the smell of sex. I could feel her lips at my ear whispering my name to me, her breath almost burning my neck. Her small hands ran themselves over my sweaty chest down to my stomach. I couldn't think, my vision was blurry and I felt like screaming. Her long hair cascaded around her shoulders falling onto my chest as she crushed her lips to mine. I found myself moaning out her name, almost screaming it as I hit my climax.

"Alex, get up you fucker! We're here!" Jack yelled in my face.

I groaned and turned into my pillow, doesn't Jack know that I'm not a morning person.

"Gaskarth, get up!" Jack pulled the blankets off of me.

"Fuck Jack! I'm trying to sleep" I snapped curling up to keep myself warm.

"Oh, sleep? Is that what you call it?" Jack laughed and pulled the pillow away too. "because I don't think fantasizing about Emily counts as sleep."

As I let Jack's words sink in, I realized that it had been a dream, a wet one…FUCK. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"What makes you think that's what I was doing?" I tried to sound casual, but I hadn't realized how hoarse my voice sounded.

"Well, I came to wake you up, but all I heard coming from your bunk was, 'Emily, don't stop, ohhh... I'm almost there, just a little more, ohh fuck…" Jack laughed clearly trying to imitate the way I sounded.

"Shut up dude, and don't repeat that, ever!" I pushed him over.

"At first I thought you two were actually fucking, until I opened the curtain and saw your hand in your pants…" Jack shook his head.

My face turned bright red, I could feel it. Jack just crossed his arms and looked at me with an expression that said "explain".

I sighed, "Can I change first?"

Jack took a look at the stick, white mess that was seeping through my boxers. "Yeah, that shit's nasty."

I got up and got changed into the clothes I'd be wearing for the show tonight; black skinny jeans, a gray Glamour Kills tank top, and a pair of Nikes. Once I had cleaned myself up and disposed of my soiled clothes in the hamper I headed back out to spill my guts…to Jack. He was sitting in the back lounge of the tour bus waiting for me, drinking a red bull. I sighed and sat down, knowing he would probably make fun of me.

"Alright Gaskarth, let's go." He crossed his legs.

"Obviously, you know what was going on when you walked in…"

"I don't need to know that, I need to know why you were dreaming about her."

"Well, because… yesterday, to get revenge, I took her clothes and towel while she was in the shower, so she would have to chase me to get them, naked of course."

Jack just started laughing. "Dude, you want her so bad."

"Shut up you fat fuck!" I hit him in the stomach. "Let me finish,"

"Okay, okay," he said trying to stop laughing, "I'm sorry, continue?"

"And I knew she'd be upset, but I also knew she'd want to kill me, so she wouldn't care who saw her. So I was laying in her bunk because I figured she'd stop there to get a blanket to cover herself, and she did, and well I kind of just lost control because I was staring at her….God…she's sexy." My thoughts flashed back to yesterday when she was struggling to beat me up while I was holding her at a distance so she couldn't. My thoughts then flashed to Lisa, and to the fight that came when she found out that I had cheated on her, to the tears, the yelling, cursing, but then to the making up afterward. I thought about the way it felt to know that she hated me, and that she wouldn't forgive me. How it felt to know I had lost her, even though I didn't lose her for good. Things were finally good with us now, no fighting, no cheating, no problems, it was just good.

But although it was good, it wasn't good at the same time. Lisa was suddenly so far from my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about Emily. I knew that she was 18, but she was 6 years younger. Her parents always warned her that she was not allowed to date anyone more than 3 years older than her. Although my parents loved her, they always told me that I needed to be careful and that I didn't need to get any closer to her than I already was. She was just different, I treated her like shit sometimes, but she still gave me millions of second chances, she still said I was her best friend. She never left, not even when I came to her house at 2 in the morning because I was too drunk to drive back home. I guess Lisa did those things to, but she had left many times, Emily never left, she stayed.

"Alex? Alex? YO GASKFART!" Jack waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I had forgotten that I was talking to him.

"You're in the middle of a story, and then you just zone out" Jack crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I was, I'm confused."

"What's so confusing? You want Emily, even your pants agree…" Jack laughed and nodded toward me.

"Fuck…" I felt myself becoming more embarrassed at the fact that Jack knew why I had a boner all of a sudden.

Jack shook his head. "You've got a girlfriend, whom you've been with for like forever and now you're lusting after another girl, Alexander William, I am ashamed."

"Jack, really…?" I wasn't amused.

"You can't have them both…"

"I know! Okay, maybe, maybe it's time that Lisa and I end things."

"Well, if that's what you want…"

"I don't think we're exactly working out."

"Okay dude, whatever makes you happy." Jack got up and went back to the front of the bus.

I sighed and followed him out to the venue. The electric factory was a decent size and we were definitely in Philadelphia. Everyone was out and beginning to load things into the venue for the show. Sound check wouldn't be for another two hours so we had some free time to maybe explore. Kim was hungry, so Jack volunteered to take her to get something to eat, Zack, Yellowcard, and some of the summer set decided to go with them. Rian and Cassadee of course, were heading off on their own, so it was just me, Emily, Stephen Gomez, John Gomez, and Brian Dales. This was good; it would give me a chance to hang out with just Emily.

"Still mad at me?" I smiled apologetically at her.

"No…" She sighed in defeat.

I smiled and held my arms open for her. She shook her head and hugged me tightly. I rested my head on top of hers and held my arms tightly around her waist; I always loved to hug her she felt like she belonged in my arms. Maybe it was just the way she always snuggled into my chest (she was a lot shorter than me, about 5/4 to my 6/4) or maybe it was because of the way she looked up at me and the way I towered over her made me feel protective of her. I don't know what it was, but once she was in my arms, I didn't want to let go. She didn't drink, she didn't party, and she was quieter than the other girls in my life. In fact, I could always count her to be upset with me when I was drinking, and even though it annoyed me sometimes, I liked that she cared that much about me.

I knew she was a virgin, and it made me feel guilty that I wasn't, because I didn't want her to sleep with anyone else…even though I had, and that wasn't fair. Why was I thinking like this? What about Lisa? The voice inside my head repeated that phrase. It was driving me crazy. Emily was the opposite of Lisa, not just because she was younger. She was just different, in a way that I liked. She was a brunette, with a slim figure, beautiful olive colored skin, and a pretty face with chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was long, and stopped in the middle of her chest. She had traces of light brown streaks and her bangs, though too long, were swept to the side and usually pinned back to keep out of her eyes.

She wore thickish glasses and never wanted to be seen without them. She was very artistic; we had met my senior year of high school in art class. We had sat next to each other and I noticed that her painting was a painting of me playing guitar. The band has just played our first gig a few weeks before and I had seen her there, but I didn't know who she was. She was a freshmen and she was really good at art. We became friends when we were partnered to do a project together. I went over to her house after school that day to brainstorm and after that we started spending every moment together. She always tagged along with Jack, Rian, Zack, and I and they all loved her. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts; I didn't realize her eyeing Stephen Gomez. Of course…she thinks he's cute. I sighed and made my way over to introduce her to him, probably the stupidest thing I could ever do.

"Hey Stephen, this is Emily." I pushed her toward him. She shot a glare at me then her expression softened when Stephen pulled her in for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Emily. So you and Gaskarth are attached at the hip?" He nodded toward me.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. I wanted to tell him that he couldn't have her, but remembering that it wasn't true, I didn't say anything.

"Last time we played together he was always talking about you or talking to you and I've noticed that you tweet each other a lot." She blushed, I suddenly blushed remembering the fights I had gotten into with her because she would always ask me where I was or what I was doing, and making sure I wasn't hooking up with some random fan girl.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. He's my best friend, and I have to make sure he isn't fucking his life up." She laughed a little.

He nodded understandingly. "Yeah he can be pretty stupid." Thanks Stephen.

They fact that they still had their arms around each other made my stomach turn. She was twirling a thin lock of hair around her finger smiling at him and laughing softly when he cracked a joke. It was like it was effortless for her, flirting, and smiling. She wasn't supposed to be like that with him, she was only supposed to be like that with me. I found myself pulling her away from him, knowing she'd be upset with me later. He looked confused, I don't know what kind of look I gave him but I wound my arm around her waist and started pulling her toward the slew of fast food places down the street.

"Come on Em, I'm hungry." I pulled her along with me heading to Chick Fil A. She didn't argue, I heard her stomach growling and I knew she was hungry too. She loved Chick Fil A and I knew she wouldn't pass up a chance to sling whipped cream at my face from her milkshake so that she could tweet a picture of it to make fun of me. The restaurant was filled with kids that were attending the show, which would make sense because it wasn't far from the venue at all. I knew as soon as we walked in that everyone would take the closeness between Emily and I as confirmation that Lisa and I had broken up and I had moved on. But for some reason, I didn't care and I only moved my arm to lace my fingers through hers.

She looked at me confused, but she didn't argue. We proceeded to the cash register, ordered our food, and then stepped aside to wait for it. I heard the snapping of phone cameras and digital cameras and faint murmurs of whispers coming from the fans surrounding us. She got our food and headed toward the back of the restaurant near the bathrooms and took a seat at an empty booth in the corner trying not to draw too much attention to us. I sat down next to her and took my food from the bag and started eating. I spotted Jack and Kim at the table next to us, but it looked like they were busy talking and I didn't want to interrupt.

"Jack." Kim said looking at him, holding his gaze on her. "I didn't realize you were as stupid as you are."

He frowned, offended by her comment. "That hurt…"

"Well," She said growing impatient, "You haven't figured it out by now, when the rest of your band has?"

"Figured what out…"

"Exactly, you idiot." She shook her head with disapproval.

"What are you trying to tell me? Just tell me, please…" He pleaded with her and moved a lock of hair from her face.

"I want to be with you…" She tried avoiding his eyes.

Jack held her hand. "Really… because you know, I don't get that a lot."

"I know, and yes really. I've already accepted your flaws and stupidity." She smiled.

"I want to be with you too. It's settled." He smiled and finished eating.

I was distracted by Jack and Kim's conversation that I hadn't noticed the whipped cream mustache that was on my face, or Emily's constant laughter. Jack had noticed and he was laughing at me, hard. I pulled my phone out and looked at my reflection…thanks Emily. I looked at her and she tried her best to look innocent but she couldn't hold back her laughter. I was next to her in minutes with my arms wrapped tightly around her. She was struggling to break free from my hold but she couldn't.

"Alex." She giggled trying to push my hands away.

"Lick it off baby." I leaned down and looked at her.

"Ew, no!" She shook her head trying to push me back.

"You put it there, you're getting it off." I smirked at her.

"You…fine…" She reached for a napkin but I grabbed her arms pinning them to her sides. She stared at me.

"You, not a napkin." I put my face so close to hers our noses were touching. She looked at me and slowly licked the whipped cream off of my lips. My eyes never left hers but my mind was getting foggier by the minute. When the whipped cream was gone I could still feel her tongue on my lips but she pulled it away once I opened my eyes. She looked at her food and struggled to get out of my arms.

"Alex…let me finish eating." She whined.

"Let me hold you then baby." I was always like this with her, it wasn't weird, and she expected it. Everyone expected it that was one of the many reasons that Lisa and I had always gotten into a fight. It was just the way this relationship with her worked. I could say whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't take it seriously, it was the same way he was with Jack. She didn't argue with me, she just picked up her chicken strips and finished eating them. I watched her stealing little bites while she wasn't looking. When she was finished, she got up and threw their trash away and finished the remains of her milkshake.

The last notes of "Dear Maria, Count Me In" faded away as I screamed into the microphone "Thanks so much Philly! Great first day of tour! We love you all". I handed my microphone and guitar to Flyzik and grabbed a towel and headed off stage. The crowd was still screaming and chanting as Jack threw guitar picks out and Rian threw drumsticks. Zack was already headed to the showers so he wouldn't smell when he was out signing. I looked around backstage for Emily and frowned when I couldn't find her. Well she was probably fighting to get through the crowd to find Flyzik. I went into my dressing room and headed for the shower. Once I was dressed and drying my hair there was a knock on the door.

"Gaskarth, it's Matt. I'm here to drop off you lover."

"Door's open, I'm not naked, not that it would matter if I was." I laughed and pulled a beanie over my head.

Matt opened the door for Emily to come into the room. Her hair was a mess, and she was sweaty and her make-up was smeared. She had insisted on watching from the crowd instead of backstage, so her and Kim stood by the barricade before the doors opened. I smiled and pulled her to my chest for a hug. She tightened her arms around me, almost suffocating me, but I didn't mind.

"Someone missed me." I smiled.

"Shut up Asshole." She shook her head. I knew she missed me. I knew she loved me, because I could never push her away. She would hold onto me and look at me with those brown eyes even when I was being the biggest asshole to her, even when I was drunk. It didn't matter, no matter how angry she got with me; she could never stay angry for long. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, she laughed because it vibrated against her stomach. She let go of me but I pulled her back to my side taking my phone out of my pocket and looking at the caller I.D. It was Lisa… So I had been avoiding her calls all day and her text messages, and even talking about her. I didn't want to talk to her or about her, as rude as that sounds. I hit ignore and looked at my call log. She had called me 40 times in the past 3 hours; a sinking feeling was present in my stomach as I locked the screen and put the phone back into my pocket.

"Why didn't you answer it?" She looked at me with hints of concern in her eyes.

"I'm with you, it would be rude." My phone vibrated again, this time it was a text message. I sighed and checked it; it was from Lisa, along with the other 20 messages in my inbox.

_I know you're busy, but I just wanted to hear your voice again…I miss you so much baby. _

_Alex, why won't you answer the phone? I've been trying to call since this morning, what did I do?_

_Alex, are you cheating on me…again? I know I said I trusted you, but I can't think of another reason why you won't talk to me._

_Alright, maybe you lost your phone or something. I'm sorry. I love you. Xo Lisa._

Eight years I had been with her. Eight years full of ups, and downs, fights, break-ups, make-ups, sex… Eight years of writing songs about her, but also six years of Emily being my best friend. I don't know how I had developed the kind of relationship I had with Emily but I was glad it turned out that way. I loved Lisa…or I love Lisa, I did, I didn't. I don't know anymore… The thing that excited me most about tour was spending time with Emily. I had asked Jack to invite her so that I wouldn't be too obvious with my feelings. Now I wasn't really sure what my feelings were. My head spun with confusion. My phone went off again and I was about to ignore it until I saw that it was a text from Jack.

_Come on man, we're all going to the Roxxy for some after-party fun! Emily and Kim can come too! Let's go party!_

"Come on, we're going to party." I tugged on her arm.

She gave me a look that said asshole you know I'm not like that. I looked at her. "I want my lover with me."

(Emily's POV)

Alex was looking at me with a pleading look on his face. He knew I couldn't say no to him when he did that. I sighed and agreed I would come to the party with him; after all I'm sure he won't act like a total moron if I'm there with him. He always went into this "over-protective" mode when I was with him in an atmosphere that wasn't normal for me to be in, or when I was around guys, like earlier, with Stephen. We were walking down the street to a club with the rest of the bands and some crew members. Jack had his arm draped around Kim's shoulder walking with her. Finally, they needed to be together. I just smiled at her and continued walking with Alex, who wouldn't let go of me.

Once inside the club, it was crowded, dark, with hints of colored lights and it reeked of alcohol. I was hoping Zack, Jack, and Rian wouldn't try to get Kim and me drunk, that had happened once. Zack bought me a drink and tried to convince me that drinking it wouldn't be that bad. But Alex yelled at him and drank it himself. Kim only drank when she saw Jack acting like his whorish self. The other bands were there drinking and partying it up. Rian and Cassadee were dancing closely together among a crowd of unfamiliar people. Jack and Kim sat down at table, she watched him carefully as he downed a bottle of beer. This night would get interesting.

I felt awkward, like I didn't belong here. Alex seemed to pick up on my thoughts and plastered me to his side. Rian and Zack just shook their heads and carried on with their partying. Vinny was almost hammered, not surprised, at all. He was a funny drunk, hilarious actually. Flyzik was next to him, laughing hysterically at him, he was talking to bottles again. Ke$ha began to fill the club and Alex pulled me onto the dance floor, beer in hand. I didn't know what was going to happen, but really, it was one drink, and that was okay…

Alex found it difficult to dance with me while he was holding a drink, especially because I can't dance and I was really just standing there with him watching his weird, awkward dancing. He looked frustrated at the cup and downed it in one motion throwing the cup to the floor. "Let's dance baby." He smiled and grabbed my waist dancing closely to me. It was awkward at first; I was staring at him, his perfect, so attractive face. His eyes wouldn't leave mine he didn't even notice the 3 girls who were constantly checking him out. I suddenly felt jealous, like he was mine and I had to stake my claim. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved with him. I could feel his erection through his pants against my hips.

He had no self-control. I shook my head and grinded my hips against him, making a barely audible moan escape his lips. I was enjoying this, way too much, and I could tell he was too and he wasn't even fucking hammered! All of a sudden, I didn't care what people would think, it didn't matter I just wanted to be the only one to touch him tonight. I pulled myself closer to him grinding hard against his erection. His hands slid down my body and held my ass letting his finger tips slide up the bottom of my dress. Normally, I'd punch him in the face, but now I didn't care. I started kissing his neck, feeling him squeeze my ass I smiled grinding on him once more. He grinned and turned me around so my back was towards him. He locked his arms around my waist and pulled me close, grinding his erection hard on my ass. I could hear him panting and moaning into my ear.

His hand slid up and cupped my boob, massaging it slowly. I felt him grow harder, if that was even possible. Kim just stared at us, shaking her head then turning her attention back to Jack who was stumbling to keep his balance. She would have fun with that. I moved my body with his, my arms behind my head holding his face. He was sucking on my neck slipping his hand past the material of the dress onto my bare skin. "Boobs." He whispered into my ear, his finger running over my nipple. Fuck Alex, stop it. I leaned my head back resting it on his shoulder with my eyes closed concentrating on his hands. One of his hands was rubbing my nipple softly pinching it making me jump and his other was underneath my dress rubbing my already damp underwear.

"Alex…" I breathed trying to keep my breath even and my heart rate normal, but it wasn't working.

"I'm so horny, and you're so wet." He whispered, his hot breath on my neck making me shiver. He was rubbing me harder, making it difficult for me to think of anything logical. I didn't know when he got so drunk but his breath reeked of alcohol, especially when he hiccupped in my face. He is still grinding me and now both of his hands were on my boobs rubbing my nipples until they were visible through the thin material of the dress. Fuck Alex, thanks a lot.

"I want this off of you." He whined kissing my neck.

What am I doing? I'm not even fucking drunk…and I'm letting him touch me anywhere he damn well pleases and I was about to go fuck him in his bunk? Clearly my head was not on straight. "Bunk. Now." I demanded pulling away from him grabbing his hand. He waved to everyone and dragged me out of the club; we were on the bus in what seemed like 2 seconds. He stumbled onto the bus pulling me with him throwing me against the wall of the bunks crushing his lips to mine. I couldn't argue, I wouldn't, because he had already turned me on. I knotted my fingers in his light brown hair and kissed him back roughly and urgently. My dress was on the floor in seconds, joined by the rest of his clothes and my underwear.

"You're so sexy." He lips were sucking on my nipple while his hand was fondling with the breast not occupied by his mouth. I leaned back against the wall, a soft moan escaping from my throat. I was so lost with the wave of emotions, pleasure and his intoxicating scent that I hadn't noticed that I was now kneeling on the floor. I looked up to see his cock in my face, long, thick, and hard. He smirked down at me.

"Suck it baby. It wants your mouth so fucking bad."

(Alex's POV)

Emily just stared at me for a few seconds but then she took my cock into her mouth, slowly. Small waves of pleasure rippled through me as I felt her warm, wet mouth around me. I tangled my fingers in her hair while she started sucking hard on the head, her tongue lathering it up. I pulled her head further between my thighs and countless moans escaped my lips while her tongue around the head. She worked me with her hand and began sucking harder causing my eyes to roll back into my head. "Fuck!" I yelled rocking my hips back and forth with her mouth. This was almost as good as sex, hell better than any sex I'd ever had. My body started to shake as she squeezed my shaft and her teeth scraped my tip.

I watched her lick my cock then take it back into her mouth again sucking eagerly at it rubbing it as fast as she could without breaking her concentration. My fingers stroked her cheek and her neck and then weaved back into her hair. "E-Emily…" I choked out, my breathing now heavy and my heart pounding inside my sweaty chest. I bit down on my lip as I filled her mouth. She swallowed it all, licking me clean. I managed to pull her into my bunk with me, laying her on top of me. I kissed her hard holding her close to me, starting to get hard again. But I felt my eye lids getting heavy as I fought to stay awake. Her head fell to my chest as I lost myself to sleep.

**That's it. Yeah..um review please? It's 5am and I'm tired so I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong or if something doesn't make sense. I tried my best! **


End file.
